


in which john egbert and dave strider do the nasty

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, b/c apparently i just love to fill requests of john n dave fucking, how should i tag this?? idk, this is all the porn drabbles of these assholes i've posted on tumblr, yeah most of it is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the porn drabbles I've posted on Tumblr regarding these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which john egbert and dave strider do the nasty

**"a one shot where Dave has never touched himself before (let's say because bro is always seems to know or cause lil cal) and John is the first to touch him, leading to Dave being way too oversensitive"**

Your name is Dave Strider and you have never touched himself before. It just wasn’t something you do. With the threat of Bro lurking around knowingly or Lil Cal almost always being there when you have the urge to, you just gave up on it. You ignore all of your erections and try your best to give yourself a boner kill, and it seemed to work.

But today you weren’t at Bro’s apartment. You had flown out to Washington to be with your boyfriend, John Egbert, for a week, so you were at John’s house. John’s lips were pressed against yours hotly, both of your mouths open slightly and - holy shit - John slips his tongue into your mouth and holy shit was that good. But God damn was it giving you a boner.

He looks up at you with those blue eyes, half-lidded, and asks you if it was okay to go on. And right now, that’s pretty much what you want more than anything. So you nod, and suddenly he’s pulling down your jeans and your red boxers, and there goes your dick, bobbing against your hip at an angle and - oh God - he’s licking his lips in an almost hungry way.

The minute his hand touches the base of your cock is the minute you flinch, but when he looks up at you again worriedly, you assure him you’re fine, you’re just fine. And then he moves his hand, up and down, stroking you tightly. And you cry out because hell no you’ve never done anything like this what the fuck. But you urge him to keep going because hey, you may be sensitive, but it feels good.

It only takes a minute of awkwardly pumping his hand while you cry out to get you to cum, ribbons of white splashing against your hip and his hand. John laughs then brings you in for a kiss, then questions you if you’re going to return the favor. And you fucking plan on it.

**"ill take a #9 johndave please (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"**

He’s underneath you, clutching at your hair as you roll your hips against him. Your name is Dave Strider, and God fucking damn it, your boyfriend John is making you feel damn good. Both of you have stripped down to just your boxers, his a shade of dark blue, yours a shade of red, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters right now is the fact that he’s rubbing his cock against yours, and those moans coming out of his mouth is simply delicious.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying yourself, though. The way he’s grinding up against you is making waves of pleasure roll through your veins, only making you buck harder against him. God, it feels so good, and you don’t care that your calm and cool guy facade has melted and exposed you in the state you are in - In bliss and moaning like a bitch.

It doesn’t take long for you both to cum, you just after him, and afterwards you both flop down on to the couch together where you two had been grinding, your face nuzzled into the curve of his neck as you both fell into a light sleep.

**"could you pretty please write john in a pretty dress or any girly clothes while dave fucks him? ; w ;"**

John has never felt so damn good. The robin egg blue dress clung to his skinny frame as sweat drenched his body, the blue stockings on his legs feeling uncomfortable and the boxers he had been wearing - He hadn’t been able to bring himself to wear panties - pulled down to bunch at his knees.

Dave, his boyfriend, the person he loved, was currently fucking him, and he was not showing mercy. Each thrust made a loud moan erupt from his lips, the only thing he could think about was Dave, Dave, Dave, and the intense pleasure he was feeling as Dave’s hand wrapped around his cock and slammed against his prostate. He could hear Dave gasp and grunt his name, gasp and grunt “John”, and this only made him fuck himself back on his cock, trying to take him as deep as he could.

He couldn’t take it, it was all so good, and finally, he was cumming in thick, white spurts, crying out his boyfriend’s name and shuddering as he finished. Dave came not long after, filling him up then pulling out with a small pop. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath, and John smiled shakily, reaching out to take Dave’s hand.

“I should wear a dress more often, Strider.”

**"what better way to start a writing blog then writing porn am i right"**

Dave didn’t know if he had ever felt so aroused, so close to John. The feeling of John’s fingers against his slick, sweaty skin so close to his crotch was maddening, along with his free hand teasing him open, preparing him for his erect dick as the lubed fingers stretched him open.

It had gone from just a simple date to them fighting over who’d be a better top, and as much as he hated to admit it, John was driving him (and his dick) crazy. He let out a gasp as his boyfriend brushed against his prostate, and jutted backwards on to his fingers, only to whine as the fingers left his entrance.

“Are… Are you sure you’re ready?” John murmured to him, and he had never felt so sure in his life. He watched with desire as John pulled on a condom and slicked up his cock with a good coat of lube, and he nodded eagerly, wanting him to be inside of him so, so badly. “Y-Yeah.” He whispered in a certain tone, only to gasp as John pushed into him.

John stopped as the tip pushed inside, allowing him time to adjust, which Dave was grateful for. Once he gave the signal, he filled him up as much as he could, then stopped again. Dave adjusted to the feeling of being full of Egbert dick, before giving a low moan. “Move.” 

And move John did. He thrust into his prostate as best as he could with being inexperienced, and moans and whines left Dave’s mouth, the only thing he could think about being John and the intense pleasure he was feeling, especially when his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him firmly. He was inexperienced with sex, which caused him to be almost done - He could feel his orgasm build up inside him, threatening to spill out, and he knew John was close as well by the sounds he was making.

It was so good, the feeling of John’s cock inside of him and his prostate being pounded against, that all he could scream was his name until his voice was too hoarse to make proper words. He didn’t care if John probably wasn’t a master sex God, it felt good to him, and his arousal was only heightened as he listened to John groan his name back.

He came in thick, white spurts along his stomach, and it wasn’t long before John was coming as well, and then pulling out with a gross pop. “I love you, Dave.” He heard him whisper as he grabbed a rag set out nearby and wiped his cum off his dick and stomach, then lay next to him on the bed.

“Love you, too, Egdork.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i have for now, but if you have any prompts (i also take dirkjake and sfw prompts aha) send 'em to me over at http://rittys-grumpy-shipping.tumblr.com/ :0


End file.
